


[Vid] Dynamite

by the24thkey vids (the24thkey)



Category: Bounty Hunters (2016)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey%20vids





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Vid] Never Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090160) by [the24thkey vids (the24thkey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey%20vids). 



[Dynamite](https://vimeo.com/192666840) from [the24thkey](https://vimeo.com/user59394879) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

password: boom

[download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b254w8a8prxdaet/Dynamite_-_the24thkey.zip)

 

 

I watched Bounty Hunters on a recent flight back home from the US. It's a Chinese-Korean action comedy, and man, am I a sucker for silly action movies. Add pretty actors, awesome ladies, shipping potential, cool visuals and a generous dose of sleep deprivation and boom, I got the idea to make my first ever vid. (During ITPE season. Yeah, I don't make sensible life choices.) But honestly, 50% of it was just me wanting an excuse to listen to Dynamite on repeat. Made over the course of a week, fuelled by an entire bag of Reese's. No regrets.

A million thanks to Rhea314 and revolutionaryjo for betaing, and to jedusaur for telling me about MPEG_Streamclip, which made my life so much easier.

 

I hope you enjoy it and maybe even watch the movie! And then come talk to me about it. :D


End file.
